The Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center at Johns Hopkins (SKCCC) is dedicated to research and education in cancer and related disorders and to the prompt application of new knowledge to the treatment of patients and to the prevention of neoplastic diseases. This application requests continued CCSG support for SKCCC's research programs and shared resources. The SKCCC is a multi-disciplinary, interdepartmental center of the Johns Hopkins University. There is a broad base of ongoing cancer research at Johns Hopkins. The special scientific programs of the Cancer Center are interdisciplinary in character and are focused on human disease. A wide range of activity is encompassed ranging from fundamental research into the molecular genetics of human tumorigenesis to clinical trials of new antitumor treatments. The Cancer Center has established eleven major research programs: Cancer Biology (Baylin), Hematologic Malignancies and BMT (Ambinder, Jones), Cancer Immunology (Pardoll), Viral Oncology (Hayward), Cancer Prevention and Control (Groopman), Chemical Therapeutics (Isaacs, Cole), Prostate Cancer (Nelson and Carducci), Breast Cancer (Davidson, Sukumar), Gastrointestinal Cancer (Kern, Hidalgo), Upper Aerodigestive Cancer (Rudin, Sidransky), Brain Cancer (Grossman, Brem, Laterra). Twenty-two Shared Resources support the needs of Cancer Center investigators: Animal Resources, Bioinformatics, Microarray, Cancer Functional Imaging, Cell Imaging, Common Equipment, Cytogenetics, Experimental Irradiators, Flow Cytometry, Glassware Washing, Mass Spectrometry, Medicinal Chemistry, Specimen Accessioning Core (SAC), Tissue Array Core, Pharmacology Analytical Core, Human Immunology, Cell Processing and Gene Therapy, Cellular Therapy (GEL), Research Informatics, Biostatistics, Research Pharmacy, and the Clinical Research Office. Interdisciplinary research seminars and research training programs provide valuable opportunities for interdisciplinary interaction and collaboration. Cancer Center developmental funds are used to support faculty recruitment and innovative research; development of shared resources; and a small allocation to pilot projects.